Guardian's Mission by RedNinja
'' Guardian's Mission ''is a short HorrorClix fanfiction (originally intended to be developed into a longer story, but never continued) written by RedNinja and posted on It's Wicked Fun on June 02, 2007. Story Being a superhero is overrated. Everything you've ever read in a comic book or seen on TV...they're all just fucking lies told to romanticize the sense of justice. In the end, there's no girl to get, no screaming fans filling the streets, and the fuzz isn't exactly supportive of a 'noble cause'. If you want to be a REAL hero, go to school and become a cop, or a doctor. Or if you don't have the brains for something like that, I hear Uncle Sam has a real hard-on for a man in camouflage. My name is Jeremy Davis, and I'm what most people might call a "night-person". Actually, most people would probably call me a psychopath, but you know what they say...good with the bad. Essentially, I roam the streets looking for vampires, werewolves, aliens...really, anything you've seen in a bad horror movie...and kill them. Why, you ask? I won't bother you with the details of why I started...but when some of your closest friends are raped and killed by (what I now accept to be) a vampire, your only options are my little "extracurricular activity", or going off the deep end. At least, those were MY only options. After I acknowledged that the killer wasn't exactly human, I realized that there would be no justice, and no revenge. As you can expect, I was quite upset by this, to say the least. So I figured if I couldn't bring him to justice, I'd get as many of them as I could. I dusted off all the karate classes I took when I was a kid, and started taking classes five times a week. I've always been an avid gun enthusiast, so I started visiting a firing range every day to hone my aim to a point. I also started collecting any piece of literature about the occult I could get my hands on, and read it front-to-back. The older, rarer stuff gets pretty expensive...but you'd be surprised at what you can do with your parent's inheritance. As you might expect, that's about the time that my friends started leaving me. Some of the ones who were really concerned just distanced themselves at first, but eventually they faded from my life as well. Even my girlfriend of three-and-a-half years couldn't stand my new hobby, and left me. Really, that was the hardest part...It didn't take me long to get over her, but the sex had been great. Now my only friends are the kind who expect something in return, and my only thing close to a healthy relationship is getting laid a couple times a month by this little, blonde cutie who just happens to be a werewolf. As you might expect, it's rough enough that I'm lucky to leave her bedroom with a dozen minor scratches and bruises. And that's what's brought me to Nightshade Security, being recruited to a secret police force that would put S.W.A.T. to shame. Of course, very few people know about them...the only way in is to have the right contacts in the underworld. The force is disguised as a major restaurant chain, and the irony simply kills me - The money you spend shoving thousands of calories into your ass, spent to make sure some monster doesn't do the same with you. I'd like to see your tax dollars better spent. Category:Stories Category:Story Elements Category:Guardians Category:Paranormal Category:Nightshade Security Category:Stories by RedNinja